2005 Episode Guide
Episode Guide By Year The HotSpot 7/20/05 Join Executive Editor Greg Kasavin, Senior Editor Jeff Gerstmann, Features Editor Bob Colayco, and Features Producer Rich Gallup as they discuss the Hot Coffee brouhaha, the ups and downs of gaming stocks, the Xbox 360 leak, inflation in the land of Azeroth, and more! Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Greg Kasavin, Bob Colayco and Jeff Gerstmann Notes: This is the first episode of GameSpot Presents the HotSpot. The HotSpot 7/27/05 GameSpot editors recap the hottest news and trends in the gaming industry from the past week! Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Tim Tracy, Bob Colayco and Jeff Gerstmann Notes: This show featured Rich Gallup, Jeff Gerstmann, Bob Colayco, and Tim Tracy on the panel. It was Tim's first appearance on the show. The HotSpot 8/3/05 GameSpot editors recap the hottest news and trends in the gaming industry from the past week! Panelists: Tim Tracy (Host), Greg Kasavin, Bob Colayco, and Alex Navarro Notes: Tim Tracy guest hosted this episode with a panel consisting of Greg, Alex, and Bob. The HotSpot 8/10/05 No player-killing allowed for minors in China! Elsewhere, the F.E.A.R. demo and Madden release take control of a slow summer for gaming. Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Alex Navarro, Tim Surette, and Bob Colayco Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/17/05 In this week's edition, we talk about Xbox 360 pricing, no Zelda for Christmas, DS price cuts, and much more! Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Tim Surette, Bob Colayco and Greg Kasavin Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 8/24/05 In this week's HotSpot, we shop for Xbox 360 preorder bundles, check out Master Chief on the silver screen, and much more! Panelists: Jeff Gerstmann (Host), Bob Colayco, Alex Navarro and Carrie Gouskos. This was Carrie's first appearance on the HotSpot. Notes: '''03:20' First mention of film director "Uwe Boll"; '03:49' First appearance of Jeff Gerstmann's hilarious Paul Walker impersonation (playing a hypothetical "master chief role" during the Halo movie discussion.) The HotSpot 8/31/05 In this week's HotSpot, we discuss Xbox 360 giveaway schemes, Pac-Man in hip-hop, and much more! Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Greg Kasavin, Bob Colayco and Jeff Gerstmann. ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from the Sixth floor..." The HotSpot 9/7/05 The World of Warcraft expansion pack and the closing of Cyan are among this week's hot topics. Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Bob Colayco, Jeff Gerstmann and Carrie Gouskos. ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from Northern California..." The HotSpot 9/14/05 We discuss Metal Gear Solid 4, other preliminary news out of the Tokyo Game Show, and more! Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Bob Colayco, Greg Kasavin and Tim Surette. Notes: Gerstmann Intro:'' "Live from Northern California..." The HotSpot 9/21/05 The Nintendo Revolution controller and the Xbox 360 launch date highlight the list of hot topics for this week in the world of video games! Panelists: Rich Gallup (Host), Bob Colayco, Jeff Gerstmann and Carrie Gouskos. Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from San Francisco..." The HotSpot 9/28/05 The id Software lawsuit and potentially bleak future of the Gizmondo headline this week's hot news in games! ''Notes: Fill in notes here. The HotSpot 10/5/05 Microsoft's X05 event and new Xbox 360 game announcements are the centerpiece of this week's podcast! 'Notes: Gerstmann Intro: "Live from the Western Hemisphere..." The HotSpot 10/12/05 We gab some more about Xbox 360 launch games, the seedy details of the Activision/Spark lawsuits, and why teenagers just don't like games anymore. 'Notes: Gerstmann Intro: "Live from the 'Show-Me' state..." The HotSpot 10/19/05 This week, we chat about Jack Thompson's humiliation at the hands of Penny Arcade, Steven Spielberg's newest foray into games, and more! ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from MoonBase One..." The HotSpot 10/26/05 In this episode, we talk about Revolution's launch date, Xbox 360's fouling up Wal-Mart's and Uwe Boll's latest foray into video game cinema! ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from the passenger seat of my NSX..." (in full Paul Walker Impersonation) The HotSpot 11/9/05 This week's topics include Nintendo's upcoming DS offerings, Xbox 360 shortages, the Halo movie, and more! ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from Dade County, South Florida..." The HotSpot 11/16/05 Leading into the release of the Xbox 360, GameSpot editors give their frank opinions about the highs and lows of the new console and its launch games. ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from on top of the Xbox 360 power brick..." The HotSpot 11/23/05 The Xbox 360 is now out--we talk more about the console's launch, Tivo on your PSP, and 50 Cent's new 'children's game.' ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from the Stack Depot..." The HotSpot 11/30/05 Hillary Clinton's new 'family protection' bill and the new announcement about the Revolution are just a couple of the topics in this week's podcast. ''Notes: The panel was Rich, Jeff, Bob, and Brian Ekberg. This was Brian's first appearance on the show. Gerstmann Intro: ''"Coming to you Live, from the fire escape on the Sixth Floor..." The HotSpot 12/7/05 The ESRB and NIMF engage in a holiday catfight while Sony's marketing team resorts to defacing public and private property with PSP graffiti. ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from Juan's Market in Lincoln Heights..." The HotSpot 12/14/05 Our final podcast of 2005 touches on Xbox 360 sales in Japan, and the closure of a major Japanese RPG localization firm. ''Notes: Gerstmann Intro: ''"Live from 'The Mistake by the Lake'..."